


Open secret

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: It's been ages since the famous civil war took place. Tony has decided it is time to give Bucky an opportunity, letting him stay with all the avengers. Everything seemed to be fine, but a new threat hovers over all of them and their files have been exposed to the public eye. Your boss has decided to take advantage of this situation and has come to the conclusion you are the most suitable person for the job at hand. You just can't refuse.





	Open secret

After all this time, James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky, as he preferred to be called, was still getting used to this complete different “world”. Even though it hadn't even been a century since the Second World War, in this period of time there had been great changes in lifestyle, making his past seem even further. Computers, mobile phones... Medicine, transport, food... Everything was new or had changed totally and abruptly. Everything made life much easier.

Not that he was complaining.

But sometimes development can also bring new problems. And that was what the Avengers had to face recently. A new threat had hovered over them.

Everything started that day, when the whole team had been called by Fury, who organised an urgent meeting in the compound. It was addressed as “extremely important”. Every Avenger, veteran and new, had to attend it.

“I have called you because this matter can't wait”, Nick Fury started his intervention. Everybody listened to his words.

“We believe we have had a mole inside the institution”, he continued speaking as he handed in the documents with all collected information regarding this situation. “As you know, this has happened before, but this time, there is no secret to be kept”.

After reading everything, Captain America spoke up: “And you say all these things are on the Internet”.

“We are trying to take it off every site”, he answered “It might not take a lot of time, but there are a lot of people who have already seen it”.

Bucky listened carefully to the rest of the discussion. Some terminology was still unknown to him.

 

* * *

 

“Ok, let's do this”, you said to no one as you prepared all things for your _mission_. “Don't be a coward”.

After finding the files with **every** information about the avengers, your boss had given you the opportunity to prove yourself. It was not an easy task, but your promotion was being tested with what would happen afterwards.

You knew who you were going to contact, his name and address carefully written on the paper before you: James Barnes, it read. Nervousness took control of your mind, making you stop.

You didn't know if it would work. Whilst it was not the first time you had done this kind of thing, the results always had been the same, and you didn't know why but taking this task regarding James Barnes made you feel like you could be perfectly successful.

You needed to try it before thinking about anything else. Your promotion was at risk.

 

* * *

 

That noise, that annoying noise that came from his mobile is something Bucky didn’t like at all, especially when he was reading such a good book. And also because he was still getting used to those _smart_ phones. The phone continued ringing, so he decided to try and answer it. “Yes?”, he said to the unknown number.

“He...Hello!”, a timid voice replied. “Am I talking to Mr. James Barnes?”

“Yes”, he said, curious about the person with that melodic voice. “Who am I talking to?”

“Oh! My name is Y/N and I work for a new telephone company called MobileReal and I'm calling you to talk about the advantages of being a client of our company!”, you said fast and clear, as you had always done when introducing yourself. Now, would your _mission_ start or, like every other person you had talked to, would he hang up?

“Why me?”, he asked suspiciously, it was the first time he received this kind of _offer_.

“You have been chosen!”, you said happily, but doubtful because you hadn't practised, as everybody would have hang up by now. This _second part_ of your job was new to you.

Bucky was a bit anxious too.

“Wait... How do you know this number?”

“It's everywhere, along with the rest of the Avengers!”, you answered. “My boss saw it on the news... Why did you let that happen?”

“It wasn't us.. We...”, he interrupted before saying something that could compromise him. “I...”

“Anyway”, you continued. “Are you interested in our offer?”

Bucky still didn't know how you had his _personal_ number, as it wasn't related to the Avengers. He didn't know what to answer, maybe he should have hang up, maybe it was not safe...

His thoughts were interrupted by your pleading words: _Please, don't hang up..._ He decided not to, something in your voice made him feel calm, an almost unknown feeling till now.

“I don't know... If you explained...”

“Yes!!” you almost shouted. “Of course! Let me find my cheat sheets!”, you continued saying happily, making him laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

He listened to you for quite a long time, interrupting you just for asking more explanations. This made you really happy, you could get a new client for your company and you could also get your promotion. Wasn't it perfect?

Bucky wasn't pessimist either. He wanted to listen to you, it was a foreign feeling, a need of talking to someone _normal_ , he thought. And something inside him appeared, something that had been latent after too many decades.

“I still don't know about it...”, he said, his change in his voice alerting you. Was he going to hang up?

“...Y...yes?”

“You said that your company has different shops here, right?, he asked. “I still find it difficult to do those things onl...”

“Online?”

“Online, yes”, he answered, feeling confident. “I would like to go to one of those shops”

“That's perfect”, you said. “You only need to say who contacted you on the phone first!”, you couldn't loose your opportunity to get your promotion.

“Yes, but...”

Another _but_? You didn't like it. Was he trying to excuse himself?

“I would do that only with one condition”, he said... cheekily? You couldn't tell.

“Yes?”, it was your only words.

“I would go to the shop near the Tower only if you are there too”, he said at last.

You were at a loss for words. Why? That's what you thought and that was you asked him.

“Well”, he said, thinking of his next movement. “I liked talking to you and I was thinking... I would like to meet you”.

You didn't know if you should accept or not. You wanted to, you have always wanted to meet one of the so called Avengers, and the former Winter Soldier was one, as it was said on the news regarding the leaked files. But, on the other hand, you were a bit worried, what if this man was different of his public image? You never know what's in a person's mind.

He was the former Winter Soldier, yes, but everybody knew none of his actions had been deliberate. You hoped you wouldn't need to regret your decision, whichever it would be.

Bucky was waiting for your reply, a bit nervous, not knowing if you were so interested in meeting a former _antagonist_. Maybe you were frightened of his past, frightened of him.

“Yes, OK!”, your answer surprised him. “I'll be there! You only need to tell me when you are going”

Although he was who suggested it, Bucky didn't know what to say, as if he had been expecting your refusal.

“Is it a date?”, you joked.

To this, Bucky only smiled.

“If you want, we can go on a date afterwards”, he said with optimism.

Both of you smiled, leaving a comfortable silence. “That's a promise, Mr. Barnes!”.

Would you regret it? No, you didn't think so. You just couldn't wait to meet him.

“And, Y/N?”, you cold sense his smile.

“Yes?”

 

“Please, call me Bucky”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic I was inspired by [this prompt](http://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/155445408791/prompt-780) by daily-prompts.
> 
> I don’t know if I should make this a series. What do you think?


End file.
